1. Field
The exemplary embodiments described herein are related to substrate processing systems and particularly to substrate transport systems, transport carriers, transport to processing tool interfaces and arrangements.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The prime forces on the fabrication of electronic devices are the consumer desire for more capable, and smaller electronic devices at lower costs. The primal forces translate to an impetus on manufacturers for further miniaturization and improvements in fabrication efficiency. Manufacturers, thus seek gains wherever possible. In the case of semiconductor devices, the conventional fabrication facility or FAB has at its heart (or base organizational structure) the discrete processing tool, for example a cluster tool, for performing one or more processes to semiconductor substrates. Conventional FABs are hence organized around the processing tool, that may be arranged in desired configurations to transform the semiconductor substrates into desired electronic devices. For example, the processing tool may be arrayed in the conventional FAB in processing bays. As may be realized, between tools, substrates may be held in carriers, such as SMF's, FOUP's, so that between tools substrates in process may remain in substantially similar cleanliness conditions as within the tools. Communication between tools may be provided by handling systems (such as automated material handling systems, AMHS) capable of transporting substrate carriers to the desired processing tools in the FAB. Interface between the handling system and processing tool may be considered for example purposes as having generally two parts, interface between handling system and tool to load/unload carriers to the loading stations of the processing tool, and interface of the carriers (i.e. (individually or in groups) to the tool to allow loading and unloading or substrates between carrier and tool. There are numerous conventional interface systems known that interface the processing tools to carriers and to material handling systems. Many of the conventional interface systems suffer from complexity resulting in one or more of the process tool interface, the carrier interface or the material handling system interface having undesired features that increase costs, or otherwise introduce inefficiencies in the loading and unloading of substrates in processing tools.
It would be advantageous to provide a system in which the wafer carrier, the interface between the carrier and processing tool, the carrier transport system (transporting carriers between tools, storage locations, etc. within the FAB) be arranged to allow use of wafer lots as small as one and as large as desired, without adversely impacting FAB rate.